Breathless
by loveekar3
Summary: Standing after me was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. The girl was stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. She smiled sweetly at me, her eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky.


**Just a one-shot about Kai and his reaction/thoughts when he first met Skylar(: A/N: I don't own Kai, Skylar, or this quote... Oh and btw, I tweaked this a bit from the original episode. Enjoy!**

_"__Falling for her would be like cliff diving. It would be either the most exhilarating thing that ever happened to me or the stupidest mistake I'd ever make." - Colleen Houck_

* * *

_**Breathless**_

****Kai's POV**

...and that's when I saw her!

I felt all the air leave my body, it felt like taking a _nunchuck _to the gut. For once in my life I was actually love struck.

She was...

..more beautiful than the waning moon, more radiant than the sun, she was a goddess in human form. Her beauty was a sharp golden blade and soft, yet elegant like the sound of a cello playing the most breathtaking _sonata. _

Her hair was a rich shade of copper. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, hazel that seemed to brighten the world. Followed by high cheekbones, a straight nose, and full pink lips.

I shaked my head, still a little dazed and trotted towards my teammates.

We strolled around the vessel as Garmadon reminisced about his troubled past with _Chen. _"Chen is not the kind of guy to mess around with. You see back when evil still ran through my veins..." And that's when I tuned him out.

I took my time to observe all the other elemental masters. I noticed the _masters_ of Speed, Smoke, Mind, Gravity, Nature, Sound, and a big clunky guy dressed with scraps of metal who I was assuming was the master of metal.

Not far from him, I spotted _her_ again. Her hazel eyes met my amber ones for a millisecond before she turned away. I could of sworn I saw a taint of blush color her cheeks.

I couldn't help, but gawk as the big clunky guy marched towards her and yanked her arm. In no time, I was gripping his forearm, wheezing out through gritted teeth, "Try me."

One of his eyebrows perked up and a chuckle escaped his mouth. "Oh yeah, Karloff would like to see you try." A wicked sneer was plastered onto his face.

A small 'V' appeared on my forehead. I heated my hand and a loud yelp fled his mouth as he pulled away his arm from my grasp.

"Why, Karloff should teach you a lesson!"

But unfortunately destiny had other plans in stored for me because Garmadon broke the heated battle that was about to break out.

Turning around heatedly, I almost bumped into _her. _Having her stand right in front of me, breathing in her intoxicating unique scent of various spices. Mentally taking in all her beauty, every outline and all the tiny details she bets no one notices, but I did.

She was even more beautiful up close.

We locked eyes and I gave her my signature all-time 'famous' smirk and wink. She giggled at my boyish antics.

Her giggle seemed to brighten her eyes even more so. I'm surprised right then and there my legs didn't give.

"I just wanted to thank you, so uhh thank you." She said in the most angelic voice I've ever heard. "I'm Skylar."

"Hey, don't sweat it." I tried to play it cool. "Nice to meet you Skylar." I extended my hand, "I'm Kai-"

My muscular hand wrapped around her fragile dainty one. A started gasp escaped my lips, as one escaped hers. It was like a current of sparks traveling through our body's at 80 mph. Our eyes burned into one-another. Suddenly my mouth became dry and her lips looked even more fuller and pinker. I longed to pull her to me and ravish her lips, but that was long overdue because she pulled away.

Blushing furiously, she glanced everywhere else, but not at me.

"I-uh I better go.." She rambled on, trying to hide her flusteredness.

I would of said something, but at last...

She left me speechless,

no _**breathless**_..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Am I the only one who Lmao when Cole ate the fortune cookie! LOL Don't forget to R&amp;R and for those who do... I have a question for you! Do you personally ship Kai and Skylar? Btw, don't forget to check out the Cartoon Network app, to watch 10 new sneak-peeks for the new upcoming season! (I've seen them and let me just say they're... Um...WOW!) Ciao.**


End file.
